Welcome to Woodbury 2
by gurl3677
Summary: Please Read Welcome to Woodbury first! He's out and no one is safe. Can Daryl and Ashlyn hold it together whenever things around them is falling apart? Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

_* Please Review! Here it is! Please read my story Welcome to Woodbury to understand this one! And I'm still doing my Blade story, Scud's Stripper so don't worry about that one! I'm working on I Need You but I have writers block with it.*_

He sped down the road with his motorcycle roaring through the woods. Her little body was snuggled into his back. Her legs were against the back of his. Her bad arm was still in the sling and pressing in between them. Her good arm was tight around his waist, under his shirt. She refused to just hold him. She had to touch his skin. So her arm was resting against him and her hand was flat against him, touching his bare stomach. He hated that his scars and marks were touching her perfect skin but she never minded. They didn't bother her now, or when she pulled him under the water in the prison to wash, or when they were sex.

Daryl bit in the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning. His cheek was sore because that happen to him a lot. She made him smile and he wanted to hate it but didn't. She made him laugh, so much so that sometimes he had to walk away from her to hide it. He'd keep his head down and shake it as he laughed to himself. But she said things so funny that sometimes he couldn't walk away before he burst into laughter. She did it on purpose, he was sure because she would rush him, grabbing him to stop him from hiding his smile or laughter. The other members of the group always got a kick out of. Daryl had to admit, it was nice to smile and laugh every once and a while.

Ashlyn snuggled into him more, like she did every morning on the ride into town. She rubbed her cheek into his back. He wasn't wearing his vest. The mornings were little chilly so he made her wear it for extra warmth on the trip. On her back, was his cross bow. He knew it was heavy against her, hell, it was heavy against him, but they needed it. In anything showed up on the drive, she had gotten fast at whipping it around and handing it over to him.

When the town came into view, Daryl reached down one hand and placed it over hers, on the outside of his shirt. He allowed himself to touch her more and more the past week that she had been staying with him at the prison. He couldn't help it, she made him. She touched him a lot, seemed only right that he touched her back. At least that's why he told himself he touched her.

With her eyes shut, Ashlyn felt the bike start to slow. She squeezed him hard, not ready to leave him just yet. Daryl's hand tighten on her hand, the fabric of his shirt the only barrier between them. She sighed then buried her face into his back. She inhaled him deeply, wanting to seal his scent in so it could carry her through the day.

As he came up to the gate of the town, Merle was there already, sliding open the door. This was part of their arrangement. Merle greeted her in the morning and waiting with her for Daryl in the evening. He didn't trust anyone else in the town with his woman and they all knew it. Daryl wasn't convinced that some of them were no longer supporters of The Governor.

Daryl brought his legs down and started walking the bike forward until he completely reached the entrance to the town. Daryl didn't like this. He hated dropping her off in the town where he knew The Governor was but she promised him that she never went to the jail. He didn't want to believe her but she never lied to him about anything and he knew it.

The second the bike came to a complete stop, Ashlyn's warm body pulled away from him. He looked over his shoulder as she dismounted from the bike. She grabbed the straps of the cross bow and pulled it over her head. She smiled at him as she handed it over. He locked his eyes with hers, taking the weapon back. Without looking away from her, he adjusted the straps then set it on his lap. His vest was next to come off. The exchange was made and the vest was settled in against his back. He slipped the cross bow into place then looked back to her as she came up to him. She smiled, took a hold of the edge of the vest and tugged him forward. Daryl relaxed and let his body fall slightly to the side. She pressed her lips to his. He kept his eyes open partly because it wasn't safe to close your eyes out of the safety of the prison or the gates of the town and partly because he liked see her face as she kissed him.

Her tongue darted out and slid along the seam of his lips. It was enough for him. On impulse, his eyes snapped shut and his mouth opened. Their tongues met in the middle and started to fight. This was how it was between them when they made out. They fought each other for control. Sometimes she won, sometimes he did. Right now, she was winning. She locked down around his tongue and started to suck against it. He hated and loved it. It felt good when she did that and made his insides tighten and tingle. He hated it for his reaction to it. One of Daryl's hands came up and tangled into her hair.

" Doc." Merle's voice broke their lust filled moment.

She pulled away and sighed with her eyes glazed over her. Daryl loved sending her out with that look on her face. That meant she would think about and want him all day then tonight, when they got back to the prison, he would let her drag him away to a private area and take him against a wall. She would make him push her against the wall, make him pick her up and drill into her as hard as he could.

" Go to work." Daryl muttered to her with his voice low.

" I will see you tonight." She whispered. Another light peck was shared before she stepped away from him completely. " Be careful, please." She said, walking backwards. " I want you to come back to me bite-free." It was her parting words to him every time they separated. He hated this part of the day and knew he would stay on edge until he saw her again. He knew the walls around the town were safe but he just couldn't help but feel she was only the safest when she was with him.

" Stay in the town. You ain't to touch anyone who comes in infected. You hear me?" He snapped. Because the thought of losing her made it hard for him to breath. She was just as important to him as the group and Merle were, maybe a little more.

" I won't." She said.

Then she smiled and patted her heart twice with her right hand and pointed to him with the fingers on her left hand. His lips twitched up as he spared a curt nod to her in respond. That was her final parting action to him. Daryl started walking the bike around as Merle placed a hand on her shoulder. Ashlyn continued walking backwards until she hit Merle's chest as Daryl swung the bike around, picked up his legs and sped away.

The days always went slow for the both of them. Daryl patrolled the prison with his group. They checked and rechecked the fence. He hunted and got the game ready that he caught. He went on a few runs, raiding the shops and house around them. He did whatever he could to make the day fly by but nothing worked.

She took care of the sick, the ones with the common cold and sore throats. She charted, made notes about the supplies the clinic needed, and talked to the towns people. Ashlyn was part doctor, part counselor but she didn't mind. She loved the people there and it helped bring the day to an end quickly. A lot of people were still unsure about what had happen with The Governor so she spend the better part of her day talking about him.

" Doc." Merle said, walking into her office later that day.

" Hey." Ashlyn said with a smile. He shut the door then walked over to her desk.

" We have a problem." He said with a very serious face. He pulled a chair and sank down, running his hand over his face.

" What?" She asked, dropping her smile right away.

" I went to bring The Governor his lunch and he was gone. The door to his cell was hangin wide open." He said. The world tunneled down so Ashlyn could only see Merle. Her hand tighten on the pencil she was holding and suddenly the temperature in the room shoot up and she couldn't breath. "Doc."

" Who would have let him out?" She asked quietly. Her stomach started rolling and turning

" I don't know. I ain't heard nothin bout no one supportin him still." Merle said.

" What should we do?" She asked. She hated the fear that was starting to work it's way through her but the last time she had been around the man who had once saved her, he had been pointing the barrel of a gun at her forehead.

" I'm thinkin you should call it a day early. Thinkin I should take you back to Daryl. Boy'll kill me if sumthin happens to you." Merle said. " Plus, should warn his group. The Governor might be comin for them."

" You need to make a role call. Figure out who else has disappeared." She said.

" Maybe start checkin houses too, see if he's hidin out." Merle said.

" There are so many places for him to be hiding though. I don't think we will be able to find him." Ashlyn said.

" Let's get you outta here." Merle said, pulling himself up and out of the chair.

TWDTWDTWD

Daryl was standing in the watch tower, closest to the gate, with a shot gun in his hand. He looked up into the sky then down at the shadows the trees were casting. Still a few more hours until he could leave to get Ashlyn. He wasn't surprised that his body was coming awake at the thought of her, it always did. His mind wandered to their night. She had rode him hard, sweating and almost panting. Her breasts had rose high in the air as she scratched along his chest. Her hair had slapped her face in long strands and she had been squeezing her eyes shut. He had had to reach up and cover her mouth to try and keep their play from being heard. Even though there were a lot of cells between theirs and others, sounds could still be echoed off the walls and heard by everyone. They had leaned that the hard way.

Daryl let himself grin. She could get loud and it made him feel amazing. He was the reason she was loud. He was making her feel that good, no other man. He brought those moans, whimpers, and pants out of her, no one else. And she did her fair share of making him moan and groan too. She made him enjoy sex in a way Daryl had never thought was possible. She taught him the joy of lingering in certain areas and nestling in others. He thrust slower, harder, enjoying the ride now instead of trying to rush forward to the orgasm. Taking his time made his orgasms bigger, harder, and last longer then just rushing through. And that was a surprise to him.

The sound of car coming down the road yanked Daryl out of his thoughts. He yelled down to the court yard before bring his gun up and aiming it towards the little sliver car that was speeding towards the prison. No one came to see them. Daryl cocked his gun and frowned. His muscles tensed and he was ready to open fire if need be.

Rick and Glenn were coming towards the gate with their weapons ready too. The gate would not be opened until they learned who was in the car and why they were at the prison. The car pulled up and Daryl could see Rick and Glenn relax. Rick grabbed the chain lock on the fence and quickly opened it. Glenn grabbed the links and started to push it open as Merle and Ashlyn exited the car.

" What the hell?" Daryl muttered as he lowered his gun.

" What's going on?" Glenn asked. Ashlyn's eyes fluttered up to Daryl who put his hands on his hips.

" Sum one let The Governor out." Merle said. Daryl's hands started to slip down from his hips at his brother's words. " Ain't got any idea where he went and thought it was best to get the doc out of town."

" Who would let him out?" Glenn asked.

" Don't know." Merle said. Daryl and Ashlyn still had their eyes locked together. He was walking towards the ladder while she was coming into the prison yard. He was frowning, she looked worried.

" Thanks for the warning." Rick said. Merle tried not to frown. He still didn't like the cop.

" Didn't come here to warn you, came to warn my brother and get the doc safe." He tried not to snap.

" Well, we thank you away." Rick said.

Daryl broke eye contact and started climbing down the ladder. The metal was hot against his skin from the sun but he hardly noticed it. All he could think about was getting to his woman and checking her over to make sure she was really fine. He needed to have his hands on her and now. She may look fine but he would only be sure of the fact when he actually got to touch her. Touch was important to Daryl, more so than he wanted to admit. Thankfully, by the time he reach the bottom, Ashlyn was there, waiting for him.

" You seen him?" He asked when he faced her. His body heat started to coat her and comfort her. She closed her eyes and leaned into him without thinking. She took a deep breath in, pulling his scent in again. " Ashlyn." She shook her head and took a step into him.

" No." She said softly. She pulled off her sling and dropped it to the ground. She didn't really need it anymore but Daryl made her wear it. Her arm was sore but not bad anymore. She reached out and took a hold of his sides, bring herself against him completely. Her hands slid along his until they came to rest against his lower back and her head came to his chest. " No." She said again. One of his hands came up to rest against her lower back.

" You alright?" He asked quietly.

" Yes. I'm just glad to be here with you now." She said, rubbing into his chest. Again Daryl had to bite back a smile. It made him feel like the most powerful man in the world to hear her say that, to know that just being near him eased her.


	2. Chapter 2

_* Please Review! So part of the shows storyline will be here in this story, like in the first Welcome to Woodbury but I will also go off on my own*_

Daryl stared down at Ashlyn as one of his hands traveled through her hair. She was gripping at his sides, holding him to her like he was her lifeline. He knew he should go and talk with Merle but didn't want to leave her yet. He wasn't ready to give up the feeling she was giving him. She was scared and turning to him. She was nervous and wanted his comfort. Part of Daryl thought if he stepped away from her right now, she would turn away from him for good. She would decide she didn't need him anymore. Part of him knew that line of thought was stupid but he couldn't help it.

" You can't stay here!" Ashlyn frowned and turned at Glenn's words. Daryl frowned too and looked over her head. Her hair slipped from his hands and without thinking, Daryl placed his hands on her shoulders.

" Never said I wanted too!" Merle snapped back.

" Everyone needs to calm down." Rick said. He was holding his hands up so one was facing Glenn and the other was facing Merle. He was standing so he was facing Daryl and Ashlyn.

" No! He's not staying here!" Glenn snapped again.

" What the hell." Daryl commented, pulling away from Ashlyn to walk around her. He took a hold of her arm as he passed her, pulling her along with him as a verbal fight started.

" Oh, you're in charge now? That's rich." Merle snapped.

" Merle!" Daryl called out.

" What's going on?" Ashlyn said. Her hand came up and took a hold of the back of Daryl's shirt. She twisted her fingers around in the fabric, making her hunter glance down at her then back at his brother and his group members.

" What the fuck is goin on?" Daryl said.

" Your brother can't stay here." Glenn said quickly, making Daryl frown.

" That's my blood." Daryl said.

" That's right." Merle said. " Blood's thicker than water."

" Why can't he stay?" Ashlyn asked in confusion. To her, Merle was a team player. He protected the town and the people inside. He wasn't racist and he hadn't threaten her in anyway. Sure, she could see that he had a temper but he has always managed to keep it in check.

" Because he's dangerous!" Glenn said. Merle shifted his postion so he was leaning back against the hood of the car. He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned.

" He's not dangerous." Ashlyn said. " And you can't kick him out. He helped us out at the town and he got me out when he found out the Governor was gone. He didn't have to do that. You can't just send him out into the world like this." She said.

" Ashlyn," Glenn started towards her. " with all due respect, you don't know what type of man he was before you met him." Ashlyn stepped away from Daryl and up to Glenn as she shook her head.

" He wasn't right. You need to understand that. Merle was on drugs when he was with your group. He's a different man now." She said gently.

" Don't waste your breath, Sweetheart." Merle said.

" He has to stay with us." Ashlyn said.

" Listen. I know to you, Merle is a good guy. I know you think he's helpful and caring but he's not. He's racist and a thief. He will stab you in the back if it would help him gain something. He's lazy and didn't want to do anything for anyone. He verbally sexually assaulted every woman in the group." Glenn said.

" That's my brother you're talkin about!" Daryl snapped.

" That's right. Stand up for your kin." Merle said with a grin. Glenn whipped around fast.

" You're not staying!" He shouted. A silence fell over the four. Daryl tensed up and narrowed his eyes.

" Then if he don't stay, I don't stay." He said. He started right over to Merle, not expecting Ashlyn to follow him but hoping she was. When he reached his brother, he turned, looking for her right away. He bit down into his bottom lip when he saw she was hurrying to reach his side.

" You can't leave." Rick said. " Let's think about this."

" Ain't nothin to talk bout." Daryl said. " He don't stay, I ain't stayin."

" And I can't stay." Ashlyn said. She touched Daryl's arm while staring at Rick and Glenn.

" You can't leave." Glenn said. " We need you, both."

" Package deal. You kick him out, you kick us out." Daryl said.

TWDTWDTWD

" Didn't have to leave with us." Daryl commented as the trio made their way through the woods.

" No, I didn't." Was the only thing Ashlyn would say. They were walking because the car Merle had brought to the prison didn't have much gas and the boys thought it was better to walk so Daryl could hunt as they moved. " But I don't want to leave you."

" You're a fine woman." Merle said, slapping his good hand down on her shoulder. Daryl glanced at his woman and his brother then back into the trees, his crossbow ready to shoot at any dinner they came upon. " You hear that, Daryl? You got yourself a fine woman now you best treat her right and hold onto her tight."

" Whole damn woods can hear you. Why don't you shut up so I can find us sumthin to eat." Daryl snapped.

" Ah come on, Daryl. Don't go all cranky asshole on us. Don't want your woman thinkin you're a baby now, do you?" Merle asked, his hand slipping from her as she looked at Daryl.

She smiled as he glanced sideways at her. To offer up her silent support, she touched his side. She let her hand moved down the side of his body to his belt loops where she came him a sharp tug. Daryl lowered the cross bow down enough to look at her. When he saw her smiling, he brought it right down up, settling it against his face to completely hide his smile. Ashlyn, used his tricks by now, tugged him one more time before letting him go completely and looking straight ahead of her.

" So what now? What do we do now?" She asked.

" Find some food, figure out our shelter." Daryl said.

" What about the Governor?" She asked quietly. " You know he will come for them. He's going to want revenge and he's going to think I'm there. He's going to hurt them."

" Ah Sweetheart, we ain't got to worry about them anymore. They don't care about us none. If they did, why would they have just let us go?" Merle said, his eyes searching the woods as well.

" That's enough talkin. Ain't gonna get any food with you two gabbin like bitches." Daryl muttered.

The three moved through the woods without anymore words spoken between them. Daryl watched the trees, looking for any movement. They had left the prison with nothing but their clothes on their back. He wanted to started killing game so he would provide a decent meal for her when night fell. Then he needed to find her some place safe so she would sleep. Food and shelter, that was what was most important to him now. She had left complete safety to be with him, trusted him to care for her and Daryl wasn't about to let her down.

After almost hour of walking, and with sweat dripping from Daryl's hairline, he stopped to lean against a tree. Ashlyn sighed and moved to crouch down and rest. She sat on a fallen log and shook her head. Daryl watched as she tilted her head up and started to gather her hair with her eyes shut. The sun fell on her beautiful face and made his heartbeat quicken. She twisted the thick strands of her hair and pulled it up. She fastened it with her hair band then sighed as she craned her neck to the side. She rubbed at the back of her neck, pulling his eyes to the flush skin there.

A bead of sweat made it's way down her neck and into her shirt, pulling his eyes down with it. It disappeared in the collar of her shirt and he knew the path it was taking. It was gliding down her perfect breasts, slipping between them the way his tongue wanted too now. It would moved down her body, over her stomach, and to her panties, just like he wanted to do now. He frowned and tried not to groan as he shifted his position against the tree. How one woman made him want her so bad was beyond him.

" Hotter than balls out here." Merle muttered from behind Daryl. Ashlyn opened her eyes and looked over to him as Daryl's moved to the top of the trees again.

" Ain't any squirrels here." He muttered.

" We'll find them. Don't you worry." Merle said as Ashlyn stood up.

" Shouldn't have left." Daryl muttered quietly.

" What was that, Boy?" Merle asked.

" Are you okay?" Ashlyn whispered to Daryl.

He looked down at her as her hands came to rest against his chest. She flattened them out and looked up at him with complete trust in her eyes. Daryl frowned again. Why did she trust him so much? What should he do with that trust? Could he do anything with it? Trust was important to Daryl because he never had it in anyone. He hadn't trusted his mother, his father, his brother. He hadn't trusted anyone for so long and no one trusted him. Sure, he gained the group's trust over time and had learned to trust them but here was this woman, setting her very life in his hands. Here was this woman who left everything she had come to know, everything safe in her world, to wander around in the woods with the likes of him.

" Daryl." Ashlyn whispered, bring one hand to his chin. She gripped it gently before letting her hand move to cup his cheek.

" Should be a creek up ahead. Be able to fish and get some water." He said, staring down into her eyes.

" Boy, bein around that cop has clouded not only your judgement but your sense of direction. Ain't no creek round here." Merle said.

" There is. Just up ahead." Daryl said without looking away from Ashlyn. " You eat fish?" He asked her.

" I will eat whatever we can find." She promised.

" I'm tellin you, there ain't no creek!" Merle snapped. Ashlyn dropped her hand from Daryl's cheek to look back at Merle.

" There is no point fighting about it. Let's just go and see." She said. " Daryl doesn't see anything in the trees here so it can't hurt to try and look for the creek." Merle pushed away from the tree and started towards them.

" Well alright then, Doc. We will go and look then and you will see that Old Merle is right and your little boyfriend ain't." He snapped. " Let's get a move on it. Ain't gonna get nothin down standin around talkin and touchin each other like bitches."

Together the three made their way through the woods, with Daryl in the lead and Merle bring up the rear. Ashlyn kept one hand on Daryl's back so he would be sure of where she was at all times. Feeling her touch didn't stop him from glancing over his shoulder at her from time to time, glances Ashlyn pretended not to notice.

Sure enough, they came upon a large, steady stream of water. Daryl stood on the bank and peered into the water, trying judge how much food he could pull out for them. Maybe it was a mistake, leaving the prison like he did. Inside he knew it was. It wasn't safe having Ashlyn out in the open like they were. And she wasn't armed. Daryl looked down to his hip and gave himself a shake. What the hell was he thinking? He left his group, the safety of the fences, and pulled her out with nothing to protect herself with.

" Ashlyn." He said as he started to unstrap his knife.

" Huh?" She asked, coming up to his side at the same time a scream ripped through the air.


End file.
